


I don't have to fuck and tell you anything

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have a strict no sulking policy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't have to fuck and tell you anything

“Yeah, no. It’s cool.” Jason says, leaning against the kitchen counter in Dick’s apartment with his phone to his ear. “Yeah. Have fun, man. Talk to you later.” 

Roy pulls a couple of beers out of the fridge, hands him one. “Not coming home?”

“Nah,” Jason says, twisting the cap off with the end of his shirt. “Donna’s in town.”

“Ahh,” Roy says with a nasty grin. “Donna.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason says. “Fuckin’ spare me. I’m not in the mood to hear about how you motorboated her once at a Coldplay concert or whatever.”

“Fuck you,” Roy says. “It was Radiohead, man. And I went down on her till she --”

“I know the story, Roy,” Jason sighs, leans his head back against the fridge and closes his eyes. “I was there.”

He takes another couple of pulls from his bottle then hands it out to Roy. “Think I’m gonna head home.”

“Ew,” Tim says when he walks into the kitchen, digs around in Roy’s front pocket until he finds his tube of lipgloss, pulling a face at Jason as he smears some on. “No sulking.”

Roy grins, tips the bottle back. “He’s right,” he says, slipping his hand into Tim’s back packet. “We have a strict no sulking policy.”

“I’m not -- fuck you both,” Jason says and tries to shove past them, but they block the way out of the kitchen like Tweedle Dee and fucking Tweedle Dum. 

“Come on, Jay,” Roy says, laying his head on Tim’s shoulder and batting his eyelashes at him. “Stay and hang out with us. We’re not doing anything else tonight.”

Which, Jason _highly_ doubts. Roy and Tim are always up to something, even if it’s just fucking each other until they go blind. 

“We’re gonna get blasted on jello shots and watch Star Wars,” Tim says brightly, taking Jason’s beer out of Roy’s hands and pushing it back at Jason’s chest. Jason tips the beer back, drains the rest of it and thinks fuck it, why not? It’s not like he’s got anything better to do tonight.

 

: : :

 

“This was a terrible idea,” Jason groans and knocks back another shot of tequila. After the jello shots were gone Tim and Roy made up a drinking game -- shots every time someone says _the force._ So now they’re all pretty much wasted and they aren’t even halfway into the first film yet. 

“Ooh, I want pizza,” Tim decides, hopping up off the couch and Roy tugs him down into his lap by his belt loops.

“Don’t think so,” he says, nuzzling into Tim’s neck. “Remember last time we mixed pizza and jello shots?”

Tim’s nose wrinkles up and Jason laughs for about five minutes because it’s funny or something. Fucking tequila. 

Tim stays in Roy’s lap like that and they all do another round of shots when Luke says something about _the force_ and then when Obi Wan says it five minutes later Tim starts pouring some more, getting it all over the fucking coffee table. Jason watches as he turns around in Roy’s lap and tips the tequila down Roy’s throat, leans in and takes a shot right out of his mouth and tries to concentrate on the movie instead of how hard his dick has suddenly got.

Tim hops out of Roy’s lap after they lick the liquor off each others mouths.

.“I gotta pee,” he says and Jason watches him walk off, stares a little too long at his ass in the skinny jeans he’s wearing that Jason’s pretty sure came from the _girl’s_ section as he stumbles down the hall and when Jason looks over at Roy he’s grinning at him like an asshole. Jason flips him off and tries to pay attention to the movie again.

Tim crawls back into Roy’s lap when he gets back from the bathroom, shifts so that he can put his feet in Jason’s lap and Jason’s too drunk to care, just leans back and takes the next shot Tim hands him, not even feeling the burn anymore. 

After the movie goes off Tim and Roy end up on the floor going through all the dvd cases on the shelf looking for something else to get drunk to and Jason listens to them bicker back and forth.

_No we’ve seen that one eighty-two times._

_Hey remember when you cried at Happy Gilmore?_

_I was on acid, shut up._

He watches the way they move together, the way Tim leans into Roy and realizes it’s something he does all the time, like they just can’t stand not to occupy the same space. He remembers when he and Dick used to be just like that and tries to force that thought out of his head before he turns maudlin like Roy when they do Jager.

Tim’s on his stomach flipping through the case that holds the dvds that Steph’s burned for them and Roy brushes his fingers over the small of Tim’s back, leans in to kiss the back of Tim’s neck and Tim shivers for it, squirm a little bit and Jason suddenly feels like the world’s drunkest third wheel. Even though Tim and Roy make out (and worse) in front of people all the time he feels like he’s watching something private, something that’s not meant for him. Then Roy’s looking back him, his hair falling in his face, and he leans down to murmur something in Tim’s ear, his hand sliding just under the back of Tim’s shirt. 

Tim cranes his head back a little and looks at Jason, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and rolls over onto his hands and knees, crawls over to the couch in front of Jason, sits at his feet and puts his hand on Jason’s knee, looks up at him. 

“What --” Jason says, looking from Tim to Roy and Roy crawls back over to the couch with him, sits back down next to Jason and gets his hand in Jason’s hair.

“Hey,” he grins, leaning in so close Jason can smell the alcohol on his breath. “Remember how to do this?”

Jason opens his mouth against Roy’s when Roy kisses him, makes a soft little noise in his throat when Roy slips his tongue into his mouth.

“Oh,” Tim says below them and Jason feels his fingers tighten around his knee and squeeze. 

Then Roy’s hand is drifting down Jason’s chest, pulling his shirt up to he can get to the button on his jeans as he licks into his mouth. 

“Roy, what,” Jason manages to get out, glancing down at Tim who’s just staring up at them, his mouth all bitten red from watching them. 

“Come on,” Roy says, drags his teeth over Jason’s jaw as he works his zipper down. “Know you want to, Jay. Been staring at his mouth the whole night.”

And yeah, maybe he has, but it’s not his fault Tim’s constantly drawing _attention_ to it, pursing his lips when he puts on a new coat of lipgloss, staining his whole mouth bright red from the cherry jello shots. And yeah, it’s a nice mouth and maybe has Jason thought about it a time or two with his hand around his dick, thought about how nice it would be to put Tim on his knees and finally figure out what the big fucking deal was. 

“Jay,” Tim says, scratching his nails back and forth over the top of Jason’s thighs through his jeans, looks up at him and licks his lips. “Can I?’

“Fuck,” Jason exhales and Tim takes that as a yes, watching impatiently as Roy gets Jay’s dick out for him and immediately leans in, swirls his tongue around the head and gets Jason’s precome all over his lips. “ _Fuck._ ”

Roy chuckles softly into the side of Jason’s neck, takes his hand off Jason’s cock to push Tim’s hair out of his eyes so they can both look at him. 

“Come on, baby,” he says. “Take him.”

And Tim does, just closes his eyes and swallows Jason all the way down until his nose brushes the dark hairs at the base.

“My boy’s got no gag reflex,” Roy giggles next to Jason’s ear and Jason curses up a storm and digs his nails into Roy’s thighs as he feels his cock bump against the very back of Tim’s throat. He gets his other hand in Roy’s hair and crashes their mouths together again, fucks his tongue down Roy’s throat as Tim slurps up his cock and starts bobbing his head up and down.

 _”God,”_ Jason breaks away to gasp, head falling back against the couch as Tim gives him the hottest, tightest suction. “Fuck, you --you’re --”

Tim blinks up at him and Jason loses his train of thought, gets his hand on Tim’s head, fingers overlapping with Roy’s and fucks up into his mouth.

“S’good, right,” Roy says, licking Jason’s ear. “Tried to tell you.”

“Shut up,” Jason says. “God, _Tim._ ”

Tim looks up at him again, let's Jason’s dick pop out of his mouth and says, “I want you to come in my mouth.”

This time it’s Roy that says _fuck_ and Jason groans when Tim swallows him back down, gets his hands on his balls and kneads them in his soft little hands and Jason comes so hard he sees _stars_ , just holds Tim there and lets his come splash on his tongue and the back of his throat, Tim moaning for it like _he’s_ the one coming.

“Fucking --” Roy says, then he’s dragging Tim up between his own legs, squeezing his face between his hands and licking into Tim’s mouth, sucking Jason’s come off his tongue, kissing the taste of him out of his mouth. 

“Baby,” Roy says, pushing his forehead against Tim’s just to _breathe._ “ _God._ ”

Tim grins, crawls up into Roy’s lap and grinds down on him. “You should fuck me,” he says, biting at Roy’s mouth. “ _Now._ ”

Roy kisses him hard, turns his head to look at Jason. “What do you think, Jay? Should I?”

Jason still feels wrung the fuck out, slumped back against the couch watching the two of them through hooded eyes, but he opens them up when he sees Roy slide his hand down the back of Tim’s jeans, hears the little gaspy moan that comes out of Tim’s mouth when Roy teases him with a finger. 

“Yeah,” Jason licks his lips, watching Tim try to push back against Roy’s hand to get more. “Yeah, fuck him.”

Roy groans into Tim’s neck, sucks a big, nasty bruise there until Tim whimpers and pushes his head away. “Alright,” Roy says, gripping Tim’s ass tight and standing up with him. “To the bedroom.”

Tim wraps his legs around Roy and giggles, looks down at Jason as Roy starts to carry him off and crooks his finger at him. 

Jason cannot believe they’re doing this, but still he gets up and follows them to Tim’s room, just stands there and watches for a moment as Roy lays Tim out and pushes his shirt up, sucking on his nipples until he pulls it off over his head, then goes for his jeans. 

Tim looks at Jason over Roy’s shoulder as Roy tugs his jeans down and off and Jason’s eyes drift lower, taking all of Tim in. He’s a bony, skinny scrap of a thing, but he’s fucking gorgeous. There’s fading bruises all over him from Roy’s mouth and hands and his dick is so hard, streaking precome all over his tight little abs when he moves and Jason kind of stops breathing when Tim wraps his hand around it, strokes himself slow while Roy looks for the lube.

“Come here,” Tim says and Jason just _goes_ , climbs on the bed next to them and lets Tim pull him down in a filthy kiss, his other hand still on his dick. 

“Where the fucking fuck is the fucking lube,” Roy’s muttering from the floor, tossing shit out from under the bed and Tim just takes Jason’s hand and brings it to his mouth, sucks on his fingers sloppily then spreads his legs, brings Jason’s hand down between them until Jason gets the picture and starts rubbing his slick finger over Tim’s hole. 

“That what you want?” He asks and Tim nods and grabs his wrist. 

When Roy finally emerges from under the bed with the bottle of lube Jason’s got two fingers deep inside Tim and Tim’s writhing on them and panting, his whole chest flushed

“Holy shit,” Roy whispers and crawls up the bed to kiss Tim, then looks down and watches Jason’s fingers slip-sliding in and out of him, eats the moans right out of Tim’s mouth. “Jay’s fingers feel good, baby?”

“Yeah,” Tim says, dragging his tongue out over his bottom lip. “M’ready though.”

“Yeah, I know you are,” Roy says and kisses him one more time before he shuffles off the bed and strips, pops the lid on the bottle of lube and slicks his cock up. 

Jason eases his fingers out of Tim and moves out of the way, runs his hands over Tim’s chest, playing with little silver hoop in his nipple as Roy hooks Tim’s legs over his shoulders and lines up. Jason leans back against the headboard and watches Roy’s face as he slides into Tim, the way his mouth goes slack and his eyes go big, like it’s the first time he’s getting inside him. 

“Come _on,_ ” Tim says impatiently and Jason laughs, says, “Yeah, Roy. Fuck the boy.”

Then when Tim looks up at him Jason licks his lips and says, “Fuck him like you used to fuck me.”

“Jesus, Jay,” Roy hisses and presses his face in the side of Tim’s calf, stilling himself for a moment. “That’s not _fair._ ”

“Roy, I swear to god if you don’t --”

“Sorry,” Roy says, glancing hotly at Jason before he gets his hands on Tim’s ass and shifts his hips and fucks into him _hard._

“Fuck,” Tim cries out and Jason gets his hand around his dick, almost completely hard again as Roy starts just pounding into Tim, shaking the bed with his thrusts. 

Jason knew this already, they’re never really discreet -- but Tim makes a _lot_ of noise, moans and whines and whimpers and it’s just really obvious how much he loves getting fucked. That and Roy _is_ pretty good at it, that much he remembers. 

“God, Tim,” Roy pants out, his face and chest sweaty from how hard he’s been pounding into Tim, his hair all matted up from pushing it out of his face. “Fuck baby, touch yourself, c’mon. Want Jay to see you come on my cock.”

Jason sees Tim’s eyes flash hotly up at Roy for a minute, sees his dick jerk at the words, then he’s licking his lips and getting his hand around his dick and he whines on the first stroke, squeezing the head and smearing the precome all down the shaft to slick it up some. 

“Harder,” Jason says, his mouth gone parch-dry. “Give it to him harder, Roy.”

“Fuck,” Tim whimpers and Jason watches more precome leak all over his belly. “Roy, please --”

Roy doesn’t say anything, looks like he _can’t_ say anything, just tilts Tim’s hips up a little bit and changes the angle and Tim makes an _unbelievable_ noise and Roy says, “Tim baby, _god_ ,” as Tim starts coming and Jason can only imagine what that must feel like for Roy, how fucking tight Tim must be around him and fuck, Tim’s _still_ coming, still stroking himself and moaning through each little pulse, painting his chest and his belly with it and fuck it, Jason squeezes his dick and fucks into his fist a half a dozen times and comes like he’s fifteen again, going three rounds with Roy after school.

"Fucking god," Roy swears and pulls out of Tim, rolls his pliable, loose body over and slides into him from behind, grips Tim's tiny hips and pounds into him until he lets out a ragged, hoarse shout and collapses on top of him. "Motherfucker, I'm exhausted." 

Tim laughs and pushes Roy off of him, but Roy just pulls him onto his side and curls up behind him, sucks a bruise on the back of his neck. 

"That was fun," Tim says, yawning. "We should do this every Friday night."

"Alcohol poisoning could become a problem," Jason says, but Tim's yawn is catching and now he's doing it. 

"Or we could just do it sober,” Tim suggests and Roy laughs against his neck. 

“When are we ever sober?”

“He has a point,” Jason grins.

“So do _I_ ,” Tim says and pokes Jason in the thigh. “Or do you have to be completely wasted to let me blow you?”

“Hold on,” Jason says. “Is that insecurity I hear?”

Tim rolls his eyes. “You’re an asshole.”

“You’re _both_ assholes,” Roy groans. “Afterglow. Enjoy it.”

Jason stretches out. “I guess I could go pass out in Dickie’s bed,” he says. “Doubt he’ll be home tonight.”

“Tim’s bed is big enough,” Roy mumbles. “Get your ass in.”

Jason looks at the two of them, the way Roy fits around Tim with his arm draped over his chest, the way Tim doesn’t seem to care that he’s drooling on his shoulder a little, and he wonders how he ever _didn’t_ see this happening. 

“I don’t know,” he says. “I’ll --”

“Jason,” Tim says and grabs Jason’s wrist without opening his eyes. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

“Fine,” Jason huffs and pulls the sheets back and rolls onto his side. Even with Roy snoring like a fucking chainsaw, it doesn’t actually take him long to pass out. 

 

: : :

 

In the morning Jason wakes up with Tim sprawled out like a starfish on three fourths of the bed, the sheets pulled off his ass, drooling on his pillow.

Roy’s on the floor on the other side using one of Tim’s hoodies as a pillow, like Tim booted him off in the middle of the night and he just decided to stay there. Idiot.

Jason gets up and pulls on his boxers, wanders into the kitchen and digs around in the refrigerator until he finds some eggs that haven’t expired and a half a block of _maybe_ okay cheese, cooks up some scrambled eggs and toast. 

He’s just sitting down to eat when Dick walks in the door in his work clothes from the night before, a whole mess of hickeys down his throat. 

“Hey,” he grins, stumbles a little, obviously still drunk from whatever he got up to last night.

“Hey,” Jason says. “Have fun?”

Dick just shrugs and walks over to him, ruffles Jason’s hair and leans in and kisses his forehead, brushes his thumb over one of the bruises Roy left him on his throat. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Jason says, digging into his eggs. “I did.”


End file.
